


Cohabitation

by within_a_dream



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Frottage, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: Combeferre has grown distracted. Enjolras draws his attention back to the important things in life





	Cohabitation

The trouble of being with Enjolras, Combeferre had found, was that the two of them had the tendency to become so engrossed in their respective passion as to forget to speak to each other for days. This wasn’t so bad on its own; Combeferre could happily coexist with Enjolras for weeks without a word, caressing his shoulder whenever he walked by and occasionally sleeping at the same time. No, the problem came in when one of them returned to the world while the other was still absorbed in his task. It had been either of them at different points; today, Combeferre found himself torn away from the article he was reading when Enjolras kissed his neck.

A pleasant interruption, all things considered. He turned to meet Enjolras’s lips with his own. “Have I been neglecting you, my love?”

“Terribly.” Enjolras sighed, doing his best impression of a put-upon lover. That best impression wasn’t very good, as he couldn’t keep from smiling. “You’ve left me to my own devices for far too long. I’ve had to take matters into my own hands.”

Combeferre looked at him for the first time since the conversation had begun, and saw that he’d changed into his nightshirt, which was doing a poor job of covering his growing arousal. “I take it you want me to come to bed.”

“I know it will be a great trial,” Enjolras said, not able to keep from laughing.

“It breaks my heart to tear myself away from these mathematical formulas, but for you I’ll make the sacrifice.”

They barely made it into the bedroom before Enjolras jumped him, pinning him to the wall and kissing him fiercely.

“I missed you,” he said breathlessly when they pulled apart.

“I can tell,” Combeferre laughed. “But you’ll have to give me space for a moment, or my trousers will be staying on all night.”

“Are you doubting my ability to undress you?”

“Only your ability to do it faster than I can manage alone.” But Combeferre knew the battle was lost. Although, as Enjolras slipped his hands under Combeferre’s waistband, he couldn’t say he minded.

They were both of them too impatient for Combeferre to undress completely. Instead, he found himself on the bed in his shirt, cravat loose around his neck, with Enjolras beneath him, nightshirt hiked up to his waist. Combeferre leaned down to kiss him, and then ground against him, their pricks brushing together.

Enjolras gasped, and tilted his hips up to meet Combeferre movement for movement. Combeferre reached between them to take both of their pricks in hand, giving a few strokes as he rutted against Enjolras.

Combeferre never tired of watching Enjolras when they were having sex. His cheeks went the most pleasing shade of pink, and for once, there wasn’t a hint of seriousness in his expression. Eyes shut, lower lip caught in his teeth, and hair spread out behind him like a halo, he made a picture worthy of the old masters. Combeferre couldn’t resist kissing him again, letting out a gasp when Enjolras bit at his lip.

“Keep moving,” he growled, grinning.

“I live to serve,” Combeferre said breathily as he began to stroke their pricks faster. His breath caught in his throat as Enjolras squirmed under him, and he could feel his orgasm building.

Enjolras kissed him, and Combeferre couldn’t hold back any longer. He spent across the two of them, and pulled back for a moment before returning to Enjolras’s prick, now slick with his spend.

Enjolras followed soon after, shouting loud enough that their neighbors might have questions. But Combeferre didn’t want to think about their neighbors just then. He lay his head on Enjolras’s chest, feeling Enjolras tuck his chin over him. It was just the two of them now, lost in each other for as long as they cared to stay in bed together. Later, there would be papers to read and actions to plan, but for now, they were each other’s entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for [Kinktober](http://withinadream27.tumblr.com/post/171110050839/kinktober-2018), for the prompt "frottage". As it's Logic and Philosophy week, I thought it fitting to work in Enjolras/Combeferre to one of the Kinktober prompts!


End file.
